


Seducing Adam 101

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for vampyvet in return for a donation for Charity:Water.  Her prompt: <i>Something with Tommy & Sutan, maybe because Adam kept telling everyone TJ was straight & he eventually went to Sutan out of frustration.... with lots of naughtiness ensuing. I think those two would be so awesome together.</i>  I’m also actually using my  glam_kink fill Mellow Kisses to lay down the beginning of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Adam 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampyvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyvet/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam was serious when he said the AMA kiss was a one-off. It was never supposed to be part of the show, and it wasn’t until several shows into Glamnation when he pranced down the stairs that it changed. He turned to face Tommy and saw a flickering of a challenge in Tommy’s eyes. It was almost a silent dare, and Adam could never resist a dare. That kiss was the start of something Adam had never expected.

Adam had been beyond confused when they came off stage, and he attempted many times to ask what the hell was going on. Tommy was straight Adam knew and respected it. Tommy though, didn’t seem to consider latching lips like it was necessary for breathing anything more than that. That’s how it started, Tommy’s inky tipped fingers hooked in the lapel of Adam’s stage outfit, shushing any questions Adam had hoped to ask. Afterward Adam stopped trying and just went with it.

That night lead to so many other spectacular lip locks. The crowd thought Amsterdam was hot. No, what was hot was after the show, back in their hotel room with Tommy’s slender frame perched astride Adam’s lap on the more than plush leather couch. The soft slide of Tommy’s lips against his own, and the warm buzzing of nerves already over sensitized by the herb they’d consumed on and off stage for the most part of the day nearly drove him crazy. Warm soft lips, slow presses, the slick slide of Tommy’s tongue, and Adam groaned when Tommy’s teeth latched just right on his bottom lip. It was mellow, easy, and Adam melted into it. No Tommy had never completely voiced his love for kissing him, but it was apparent in Tommy’s gentle fingers caressing Adam’s cheek, the contented sounds coming from Tommy’s throat, and the sweet nuzzle of Tommy’s nose against Adam’s lower lip when he finally released it. Adam couldn’t find it in himself to care, because in some small way, he got to kiss Tommy every night, and that was enough.

…

Tommy just didn’t fucking get it. He sighed to himself, toes curling in the bed sheets. He was sure with a lil weed wrapped in Adam’s system that Adam would get the hint and fuck his brains out, but alas, maybe Adam was just that dense.

When Adam ushered him out of his suite, Tommy begrudgingly headed back to the room he was sharing with Isaac and showered Adam’s scent from his skin. Now here he was in Amsterdam of all places with a case of blue balls that wouldn’t quit and the delicious flavor of Adam still on his tongue. He’d whip it out and ease his situation, but Isaac was five feet away tapping away on his laptop by the soft lamplight.

Tommy let out a frustrated groan and flipped over and ‘hmphed’ like a petulant child who’d been sent to bed without dinner.

“Wanna talk about it?” came Isaac’s ever-calm voice from a few feet away.

“Stressed, lonely, and the object of my desire is a clueless buffoon. Just a normal day in the life of Tommy.” He rolled his eyes when Isaac chuckled.

“So tell the clueless buffoon you want in his pants.”

“Sounds easy don’t it? So easy, but the aforementioned clueless has been preaching me straight to anyone with a microphone since I joined the band. I thought for sure the long make out sessions in hotel rooms across the fucking world would clue him in on my willingness to bend.” He rubbed his hand irritably across his face and then clenched it back into the pillow like a stranglehold. “Hell tonight I was practically humping his leg like a dog before he shoved me from his lap claiming he needed to sleep, early interview in the morning. His fucking hard on was pleading a much different case might I add. There was no fucking hiding that thing. “

“I dunno what to tell you, maybe ask Sutan, man’s wise beyond his pantyhose you know…”

Tommy finally flipped onto his back and turned his head to face Isaac, who was smiling that friendly smile that endeared the little man to everyone he came in contact with.

“Yeah,” he yawned, “yeah, that’s a good idea. Sutan would so have some perspective on giving Mr. Glam God a wake up call. Thanks dude.”

“Anytime TJ,” Isaac replied, and Tommy listened to the gentle tapping of fingers on keys until his eyes drifted shut.

…

Tommy woke up slowly, and rubbed at the grit in the corners of his eyes. The previous night replayed in his head like some disastrous train wreck, but he couldn’t look away. Those soft blue eyes so full of tenderness, and now that Tommy thought about it, he could see pain too. Pain from what he wasn’t sure, but today began the official seduction of Adam. First though, he needed to enlist Sutan’s masterful skills.

Tommy noticed the room was quiet and looked over to see Isaac’s bed rumpled and empty. He grappled the end table, eyes still blurry, until his hand came in contact with what he thought was his phone. Sure enough it came into focus and he shot a quick text to Sutan in hopes his friend was awake. The reply was quick, a confirmation Sutan was up, and he sent one more to him with his room number and a plea for help.

Tommy stretched languidly and rolled out of bed. He knew Sutan wouldn’t take long to arrive so he threw last night’s jeans over his boxers and went to the bathroom. A quick piss and tuck, and he leaned into the sink to wash his hands and inspect the disaster that was last night’s makeup. Yep, he definitely had coon eyes, but before he could grab something to halfway correct the problem there was a knock at the door.

“Coming, coming…” Tommy called, and the knocking quieted.

He opened the door to reveal Sutan in all his morning cheer. Bastard extended his hand, offering Tommy a box of orange juice and a muffin. “Coming? Yeah honey we want you to come… but I don’t think it’s to the door now, is it? Tell Sutan the problem, baby, while you have your breakfast.” Sutan shoved the juice and muffin into his hand.

“Yes, mom.” Tommy rolled his eyes. He ushered Sutan into the room and shut the door. Sutan had already made himself at home and flopped down onto Isaac’s bed.

“Where’s the little drummer boy?”

“You know he hates it when you call him that. Dunno, he was gone by the time I woke up. He probably won’t be back in until after lunch,” Tommy replied and set the juice box and the muffin on the table beside the bed.

“I know,” Sutan smirked, “but he’s just so damn tiny, and I can’t resist. Anyway, that should be plenty of time to figure out your problem.”

“You think? I thought it would be so much easier than this.”

“Depends on exactly what the problem is, honey. I mean I presume this is Seducing Adam 101. I mean I know you guys have been hot and heavy with the lip locks so what’s the problem? You need blowing lessons? Never had a dick up your ass? What?”

Tommy turned bright red but replied with a meek, “no”.

“No blowing lessons, no you’ve never had a dick up your ass, or no that’s not the problem? Really, baby, you gotta give me a lil more than that.”

Tommy groaned, rubbed his cheek, and finally glanced up at Sutan. “No lessons, no I’ve never had a dick up my ass, but that’s not the problem,” Tommy muttered.

Sutan waved his hand as if to say ‘well go the hell on.’

“Oh god, I can’t believe I have to say this. He still… fucking hell Sutan, Adam still fucking thinks I’m straight,” Tommy sighed, feeling completely defeated.

“That boy still thinks you’re straight? You never… you never corrected him? No, of course not, because he’s always crowing about it when there’s a mic in his face and wouldn’t that be quite the commotion? Really though, after what he said in Providence?”

“Fuck I know, ‘he likes girls but he also likes this,’ fuck yeah I liked that. Ugh, I hoped that night would be different. That night I fucking managed to get his shirt off, and was just about to open his jeans to blow him when he shoved me out of the bed claiming I was too drunk to know what I was doing. He was drunk, but I was fucking stone cold sober after the show because I thought I was finally gonna get fucked and I wanted to remember it in the morning,” Tommy squawked, flapping his arms like a hysterical bird.

“Alright breathe… I know just the fix. You been making out with him, but have you really been getting into it?”

“Uhh, yeah I guess. I mean fuck, I was damn near humping his leg last night when he shoved me out the door. I thought a hard on rubbing into his hip would’ve clued him in I was completely into it. He kinda seems like he’s hurting, ya know?”

“He’s lonely, Tommy, he’s been alone and this tour’s put him through the ringer. You know he’s not a one-night stand kinda guy, and maybe that’s why he’s pushing you away. Doesn’t wanna get his heart broken again, because our Adam can’t separate making love and just a fuck.” Sutan tapped his finger against his chin. “Ya know, it might sound crazy, but show me how you’ve been kissing him, maybe you’re conveying a quick fuck with your mouth.”

Tommy thought about it for a minute, not sure this made sense at all, but nothing else had worked so far. What’s the worst that could come from kissing Sutan? “Alright, okay umm, hey…” The words tumbled from his mouth and he realized his nerves were showing. “Fuck,” Tommy laughed at himself, “it’s just you, this is no big deal right?”

“No biggie baby, just trying to help you out.” Sutan smiled. The scruff on his cheeks hid his dimples.

“Fuck it, if it will help me figure this out, I’m game. Sit in the plush chair? I’ll show you what I did last night.”

“Yep,” Sutan replied, and sauntered over to the chair. His jeans hung low on his hips and exposed a tiny sliver of honey-colored skin. When he settled back into the seat Tommy got up and it was then he realized he’d forgotten a shirt.

“Hah, why did I just notice I forgot to put a shirt on?”

“It’s not like I’ve not seen it before Ratliff, quit stalling.” Sutan’s laughter was bright and warm.

“It was just a thought,” Tommy sighed and shuffled over to Sutan. He carefully braced a hand against the back of the chair and slotted a knee on each side of Sutan’s so he was sitting nearly chest to chest with him. Tommy felt the tug of fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer.

“Okay baby, show me what you got.” Sutan’s voice was soft with a hint of encouragement and Tommy relaxed into it. It was slow, careful, when he pressed their lips together. The easy caress of his tongue against Sutan’s bottom lip granted him access. He mimicked his actions from the previous evening, Sutan’s mouth warm much like Adam’s had been, but he was sweeter, and tasted less of purple haze. Tommy’s thoughts fluttered and calmed as he sunk into what was familiar, sweet kisses, and a nip at a bottom lip causing a groan from Sutan. When he finally pulled away Sutan’s eyes were much darker and a lazy smile painted his face. “Mmm, nice, but you know I might be able to give you some direction. So much passion when you kiss, but also a lot of tongue and a little teeth at the end. Again I go back to the thought that maybe Adam just thinks you wanna fuck. You have to tell him with your lips that you don’t just wanna fuck, you want something more, like this.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, but Sutan’s lips were already pressed against his. Tommy went with it and let Sutan lead the kiss. He was right, Tommy realized, it felt smoother, gentler. It almost conveyed the yearning that Tommy felt so strongly toward Adam, and when Sutan pulled away he was left wanting more. Sutan was definitely onto something.

Tommy nodded. “I definitely see the difference. It was less needy, but still got the point across.”

“Yeah, try your message that way. If Adam still pushes you away, well I always have a Plan B.”

“Plan B?”

“Oh honey, you don’t need to worry about Plan B just yet. You need to get yourself pretty. We’re leaving tonight. It’s gonna be a long bus ride to Vienna, and hopefully during that time you and Adam will be getting to know each other a little better.” Sutan winked, and shoved Tommy back. Tommy flailed a moment but luckily his feet hit the floor. Sutan’s laughter followed as he stood up and walked to the door. “Oh wait, eat your breakfast, then pretty yourself up. I hope I won’t see you later.”

“Thanks. No really thank you! I’ll let you know what happens. I’m not sure I even wanna see Plan B.” And just like that Sutan has sashayed out the door and Tommy was alone with just the sound of the heat swirling from the vent and his breakfast.

…

On the bus again, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and huddled under the bed covers.

Adam was tired; there was just no getting around it. All the energy drinks in the world couldn’t fix it, it had settled into the ache in his bones, and the whirring cold outside did nothing to warm his heart. His phone was settled in his pocket. It was truly his connection to the world now. He couldn’t go out without freezing to death or getting mobbed, depending on where in the world he was at the time. While at first the isolation allowed him the time to think, however many dates into the tour, he just felt like a freak. His friends went out, and though he always had an open invitation, getting mobbed wasn’t worth it. It was hard, and sometimes late at night on the bus, in a huge bed he originally was grateful for, it just made him feel that much worse. All that extra room and nobody to fill it with, or at least no one to fill it with that wasn’t a starfucker, _or straight,_ his brain supplied helpfully.

Tommy, perfect little Tommy. Well, almost perfect. The further they got into whatever weird little thing they had going, the more it pained Adam to look at the man he’d once considered just a cute friend. The minute their lips touched for real, offstage, away from the prying eye of the public, he knew he was doomed. Tommy Joe had him hook, line, and sinker, whatever the fuck that meant. All Adam knew was that it felt like being punched in the gut every time Tommy came into a room.

“Adam?” The voice came with a soft knock and Adam cringed inwardly. He couldn’t do it tonight. Not with the frigid air outside at bay and the heat of the bus wrapped around him. For the first time in a long time he was warm to the core, even if his heart felt a bit like melty crushed ice. He lay quietly in hopes that his visitor would retreat, but alas it wasn’t in Tommy’s makeup to give up that easily.

“I know you’re not asleep yet…” Adam heard Tommy’s exasperated sigh through the door.

“Trying to rest up for tomorrow…”

“Promise I won’t make you talk, just need to show you something.”

Adam groaned inwardly. He couldn’t send Tommy away so he pulled the blanket higher until it covered his nipples. “Alright, come in.”

The door swayed open and Adam’s brain sounded like an alarm as it screamed _mistake, mistake._ Tommy’s lips were cotton candy pink and shiny with gloss, his eyes lined with the faintest hint of liner, one shrouded slightly by blond hair, eyelids brushed with just a little gray. Adam still didn’t know how Tommy, with such dark eyes, managed to pull off that eye shadow, but it enhanced Tommy’s whole look if that was even possible.

“Hey,” Tommy said softly.

Adam could almost feel brown eyes touching his exposed skin. “Hi, honey. So what were you burning to show me that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

Tommy was silent, and Adam saw a flicker of nervousness in Tommy’s eyes, but he never spoke. Adam knew he was fucked when Tommy licked his bottom lip and crawled onto the bed beside him, more so when a small hand shoved the covers down his chest exposing the expanse of his bare chest. “Missed you,” Tommy whispered, then glossy lips were pressed into his and the tackiness of the substance prevented the normal glide of their lips against one another. Adam groaned, his senses filled with Tommy’s scent, but this was so different. Sweet like molasses, and it was several minutes until Tommy’s tongue slid against his lips asking for entrance.

Adam shuddered, his dick filling in response to the tongue searching his mouth for every possible flavor, and the hand tracing up and down his side sent goose bumps all through him. It was a kiss that wasn’t about desire, but the message Adam was getting said ‘love me, I need you’. No, it couldn’t be. Tommy’s straight and lonely. He just needs someone so he’s not alone. It was then that Adam’s senses recovered enough from the overwhelming feelings coursing through him to realize that Tommy was projecting. In Tommy’s mind Adam was the love of his life. Those brown eyes were shut, and Adam just knew Tommy was imagining he was making out with the blond toothpick of his dreams.

Adam pressed a hand to Tommy’s chest and shoved gently. Tommy whined and his eyes fluttered open and Adam seen raw hurt in his expression. It was for the best though, Adam couldn’t be a woman, could never be what Tommy needed. “I can’t be it. I can’t be the replacement for whatever girl you’re pining for. It’s too much, too real, I can’t… fuck, baby I can’t keep separating myself in two pieces for you. I can’t have you trying to make us one person with your mouth, when behind your eyelids you’re imagining someone else. I can’t keep the friendship I have with you when you’re kissing my face off, knowing without a doubt that it will never be what I dream about every night. You don’t love me, not the way I could love you if this goes much further. Please… please…” Adam could feel his voice cracking as his throat tightened with the pain, and unshed tears threatened to spill over. He waved a hand toward the door, a silent plea for Tommy to leave, and when Tommy shuffled off the bed he couldn’t look at him. His head fell back onto the pillow; eyes clenched shut, willing himself not to shatter. He couldn’t waste the night crying, he had a commitment. His voice couldn’t handle the stress, and when the door clicked shut, he prayed to whatever higher power in the universe to let him sleep.

…

Tommy crashed into his bunk, tears blurring his vision. He yanked out his phone and sent Sutan a text. _He thinks I’m using him, thinks I don’t love him. Convinced when we’re kissing I’m imagining someone else. I couldn’t even fucking get the words to tell him how fucking wrong he was. My throat clenched up and… fuck!_

His phone buzzed a few minutes later. _Don’t worry love. I know it’s gonna sound crazy, but try and get some sleep. Plan B coming up. After Milan you guys have a day off in Birmingham, just let me work my magic. XOXO_

Tommy’s tears slowed and he sniffed. He used his shirt to wipe at his face, knowing in the morning light his raccoon eyes wouldn’t be the only evidence of the evening’s failure. Contrary to all of that, Sutan’s text left him with a tingle of excitement and something else, maybe a smatter of admiration for Sutan’s resourcefulness. He pondered this as his eyes drifted shut.

…

The three fucking shows between the bus incident and Plan B are kind of like pulling teeth. The only time Adam gets anywhere near him is onstage and then the minute the show’s over Adam disappears. Tommy’s tried texting him, tried catching up with him, and everything else he can think of to no avail. He wants the chance to explain himself, but somehow he hasn’t been able to corner Adam. God only knows how Sutan plans to get them in the same space for whatever he has up his sleeve. A few more hours and he’ll have his answer.

Spending the night tumbling irritably in his bunk isn’t making the morning come faster. He’s worried; it’s Birmingham or bust this time. Tommy won’t pursue someone who clearly won’t let him get a word in edgewise. It will only hurt them both.

The sound of his phone drew him from his thoughts. A text alert, he opened it only to feel his stomach smack the floor. _Told your clueless cutie to give me his spare room key when we check into the hotel tonight, that I’d be in to get his laundry or some shit. Yeah I lied, not important. It’s your way in tomorrow night. You can thank me later._

Hope flooded his system and a burst of love that Sutan would lie to Adam to help him. Yep Sutan was something else, and Tommy was going to have to think up a way to thank him. Maybe he’d buy Sutan a sparkly new dress for Raja or something because no one else aside from Adam had taken the time to try and help his heart. Granted, Adam had been there to pick up the pieces when his dad passed, and for that Tommy would be forever grateful. If only the oaf would’ve opened his eyes to the fact Tommy needed so much more.

Sutan though, with his bright personality and amazing plans, gave him hope. Sutan would give him something to make Adam see the truth. If not, he still owed Sutan so much for giving it a shot. Yep, definitely a new dress and maybe even a pair of high heels.

…

Tommy didn’t remember arriving at the hotel, just the shock of cold air, and his head hitting the pillow. Now though, he stretched, quickly realizing he’d somehow been stripped down to his skivvies, and was quite sure he hadn’t done it himself. He looked over to the other bed to find Isaac snuffling softly in his sleep, but other than that the room was quiet.

What he did remember was ponderings of a new dress, Sutan’s words of comfort, and the fact that today was the day. Today would change the course of Tommy’s life. He just hoped it would end with a happily ever after.

Enter Sandman sounded muffled, and his phone definitely wasn’t on the nightstand where he normally put it. Yep, he didn’t undress himself last night. He kicked out of the covers and followed the noise until he found his discarded jeans in a puddle by the bathroom door. He fished it from his pocket but as soon as he went to answer it the music stopped.

“Fucking figures,” he muttered.

“Huh?” Isaacs voice was thick with sleep.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Tommy shut the door and plopped onto the cold fucking toilet seat in the bathroom, phone in hand. He called Sutan back.

“Morning Sunshine,” Sutan chirped. “Glad to see you found your phone. Sleep well?”

“Mmph.” The noncommittal noise made Sutan chuckle, and Tommy found himself smiling. “I presume you might have had something with my state of undress this morning?” Tommy shivered, wishing he’d dug out some sleep pants from his suitcase before making the call.

“Yeah, you’re kinda like a baby bear when someone wakes you, you know? You grunt like one. Really cute Ratliff.”

“Mmm, can’t say I’ve ever noticed, but thanks for making sure Isaac didn’t have to carry me to our room.”

“Yep, so tell me cutie, are you ready for Plan B?”

Tommy groaned in reply.

“Oh I have something Adam won’t be able to resist.”

“Oh alright, what time, and your room or mine?”

“Go get yourself some breakfast and bring your lil butt to my room in a couple hours. Adam probably won’t be back in his room until after three, so I’m aiming to have you done by then.”

“By then? It’s like not even noon yet, what the hell have you got up your sleeve.”

“Heh, let’s just say it’s one of Adam’s kinks. He’ll eat you up with a spoon, baby, now scoot. See you by noon.”

The line clicked dead, and since his body was practically hypothermic (yes he was dramatic) Tommy decided to put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and two hoodies just to be safe. He looked in the mirror almost as an afterthought and shook his head. He hated looking scruffy and figured Sutan would probably appreciate a smooth face to work with.

After a quick shave he grabbed his keycard, and went off in search of food.

…

Tommy’s stomach fluttered with butterflies. He’d hoped the juice he’d had with his breakfast would have drowned the bastards, but he was apparently not that lucky. He poked his stomach in irritation and finally knocked on Sutan’s door.

He could hear footsteps approaching, and his mouth gaped a little when the door opened revealing Sutan and a hotel room scattered with women’s clothing. “Start talking, now!” Tommy demanded. He shuffled inside, the click of the door a distant sound, drowned out by the whirring of blood in his ears as he looked at everything.

“Oh come on, you’ve seen the pics of Adam with Brad… the whole fucking world has. Nothing Adam likes more than a gorgeous little pixie of a man in some fishnets and a slutty little dress and with those legs, you’re gonna look amazing. Well, once we take care of the hair,” Sutan said with a smirk.

“No no no, hell no, that’s is where I draw the line.” Tommy backed away until the doorknob pressed into his back.

“Promise it will be worth it, baby. Adam will fucking love it,” said Sutan.

Tommy sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. “Always using the Adam card against me.”

“You love it, now come on… scoot, I have the bathroom set up.”

…

Sutan had used a shaver to trim the hair from Tommy’s legs, then came the creamy lather and a pale pink razor that made him feel more emasculated than he thought possible. Something about the fact that he was sitting in nothing but what he’d been born with while Sutan was fully clothed raking a razor up his legs should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn’t. Well, besides the fact the newly bared skin was being brushed by cold air, which caused him to shiver.

“Shh, shh, almost done honey, then I promise you can go back that non-existent lil tush of yours up to a heat vent. Swear your parents were Chihuahuas by the way you handle the cold,” Sutan chuckled.

Tommy just whined pitifully, almost done, just a small patch of cream left on his thigh and he could rinse off and get warm. Or so he thought until Sutan reached for the shaver again. “Wha… uhh… we’re done?”

“Nope, gonna do some furry control. Seriously have you ever heard of manscaping?”

“I keep it trimmed,” he said offended that Sutan had basically called him un-kempt.

“The fact that I can tell which side of your head is your natural color says otherwise, baby. A faint sprinkling that some guys have, yeah that’s fine, but you’re blessed with a fur coat and I’m gonna take care of that for you.” Sutan left no room for argument, just grabbed his dick, and flicked the shaver on.

Tommy squeaked when Sutan began the task of removing his hair. The vibrations ran through his skin, and sent the wrong messages to his cock. He blushed, his dick filling in Sutan’s hand. Sutan though, Tommy had to give him credit, was a professional. Sutan merely adjusted his hold to accommodate the stiffness and went about his business. Tommy however, was having a much harder time. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, and helpless to stop it, he bucked into Sutan’s hand. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, feeling the flush spread from his cheeks across his chest.

“No, s’ok. Not something you can really turn off when there’s vibrations shooting signals to your cock.” Sutan’s laugh was light and Tommy relaxed and watched him work his magic.

It wasn’t long before Sutan was carefully manipulating his balls, this way and that, until his sack was neatly trimmed. All the while he was attempting every trick he knew to calm himself; dead kittens, orphans, sick children. It made him frown but the message was missed by his dick it seemed, it was too overjoyed by the vibrations and the warmth of Sutan’s hands on his groin. When the buzzing finally stopped Tommy shuddered. “Done?” he dared to ask.

“A rinse and a little oil to soothe your skin will finish it up. And since shaving your legs isn’t an everyday thing for you, you’re probably gonna be a little itchy when it starts to grow back in. I’ll leave you with the rinse and oil though. I think you can handle those yourself.” Sutan winked and walked from the bathroom

Sutan’s exit left him with a mix of cold from the brush of air as the door swung closed, and hot from the sizzle of arousal that was trying to yank him under. At least the worst part was over. “I hope,” he muttered to himself as he climbed into the shower stall.

A turn of the dial; the hotel showers outside the US had really weird dials that controlled the water. It made him think of turning on an oven, but thankfully he’d learned the red/blue combination. It made the right amount of steaming water cascade from the showerhead. He was careful to keep his hair dry, but let the heat envelope the rest of his body. It felt amazing, and his cock was still standing proudly, his skin still tingling with the sensation of Sutan’s fingers.

“Stubborn.” He rolled his eyes and wondered for a minute if he was losing his mind. Verbally reprimanding his cock was not only lunacy, but ineffective, so he took hold of it. Maybe strangling it into submission would work.

He stroked his cock, grip tight, rough, unforgiving, until it spilled onto the floor. Creamy white swirled with the water down the drain and he moaned softly into the steam.

Tommy shut off the shower and stepped from the stall, immediately smacked by frosty air while grappling the back of the toilet for a clean towel. I mean really, who kept bath towels on the shitter? He shook his head at the thought and quickly toweled off the cooling rivulets that slid down his body. Gooseflesh crept along his arms and he hurriedly grabbed the oil Sutan had indicated from the sink. He slathered a thin layer over the freshly bared skin of his legs, and almost as an afterthought coated his groin as well. “Dude, is there a robe or something I can wear while I get cozy with the heat vent and you figure out what the hell you’re putting me in?” he called through the door while still trembling slightly.

“Wuss,” Sutan laughed, and the door opened long enough for a large mass of cloth to be thrown at him.

Tommy caught it and quirked a brow. It was, wow! Browns, oranges, and a million other rusty burnt hues wove through the terrycloth. It was like looking at a fiery sunset in the middle of autumn, through the leaves of a million molting trees. “Of course you would have a fantastically unique robe, of course, it’s very you, Sutan.” He shrugged it on, nestled inside its promised heat, and wandered back into the room. Without so much as a word Sutan turned and pointed to the nearest heat vent.

“Oh god, yesss,” Tommy groaned happily and fell back into the chair that had been shimmied over the warm heaven of air that blew into the room.

“Alright, now that you’re all smooth, it’s just deciding what to put you in,” Sutan said, and tossed random pieces of glittery and sequined fabric through the room. “Ah hah, teeny and perfect.”

Sutan turned around holding up a delicate-looking red dress. Tommy first noticed the bust area was already plump as if it was filled with breast. Next the striking red color that was a little sheer in the middle and solid on both ends. Last though, and probably the most striking thing, was the hieroglyphs that adorned a small line from one breast in a diagonal line that stretched until it reached the opposing hip. This would be fucking banging hot on a girl. “Really? You think it will work?”

“You’ll be fucking gorgeous, just let me work my magic.”

***

Yep, Tommy had to give it to Sutan, that man was a magician. He was looking in a full-length mirror and the only thing that convinced Tommy that it was really him standing there was his face.

Tommy put his hand on his hip, shoulders thrown back showing off the illusion of breasts that had been sewn in. His nails were painted whore red, and stood out shiny against the gossamer red midriff that clung to him like a second skin. Sutan had strapped him in a very supportive thong and a garter belt. The outline of his cock was the only indication that something about this chick was definitely not womanly. He had to admit he looked like a girl, legs encased in black fishnet, and the hint of bare flesh between the top of his stockings and the bottom of his dress kinda made his mouth water.

The platforms Sutan had painstakingly hunted for in Milan really did make his legs look a mile long. Black leather, zip up the side, with red platforms and heels. They looked trashy, like streetwalkers attire, and yet he loved them. They somehow complemented the look and with a little practice Sutan had taught him to walk in them.

The makeup was simple but effective, black eyeliner, a hint of red glitter in the smoky eye shadow, and lips that would make Dorothy’s ruby slippers look drab.

“Damn Sutan, I would totally do me,” Tommy said, turning to look at his accomplice.

“Oh honey, I’d do you too, you look fucking hot,” Sutan replied.

Tommy grinned and flicked a stray strand of blond behind his ears. “So should I go now? Wait what time is it anyway?”

“It’s three fifteen baby, here’s the keycard. Go get your man.”

…

The room had a dimmer switch; Adam smirked and looked back to the tiny body lying on the fluffy white duvet, then turned the lights down to a warm glow. He’d stripped that tiny body of every stitch of clothing the minute he’d pushed his little lover into the bedroom. Now his prey was breathing fast, wearing nothing but the hint of glitter that had somehow scattered all over the alabaster skin.

“Please,” a small voice beckoned with the buck of hips, flutter of lashes, and black tipped fingers dragged through his blond hair.

“What, what do you need? You want me to get you ready for my cock?”

“Fuck please, Adam.”

A pang slid through his chest, but he swallowed it, located his lube and slicked up his fingers. His fingers trembled and it took all his effort to focus on the task at hand, sliding one, two, then three fingers in quick succession into his willing partner.

…

When Tommy silently entered Adam’s room and crept to the bedroom door, he never expected this. Anything but this. Tears swam in his eyes and blurred his vision as he quietly escaped, leaving his heart somewhere behind him in pieces on the floor. When he hit the hall he unzipped the boots and slid out of them. With the heels in hand he ran, ran to the elevator, and backtracked to the room of a person he knew would love him. No matter if Adam did or not.

…

It wasn’t until Adam slicked himself up and slid into the tight heat that he managed to look into brown eyes that weren’t like home. His chest tightened, but he thrust into the willing body, using his lips to silence the sounds coming from a mouth that wasn’t quite right. And when he finally felt his control slip away he thrust harder, faster until the condom was being filled with his come and Tommy’s name slipped like a prayer from his lips. All energy spent, he collapsed onto the look-a-like, who’s erection pressed hot and heavy against his stomach.

The guy grunted and Adam rolled away without offering a hand to his companion. “The fuck man? I let you have your fantasy and you can’t even get me off?”

“Get out,” Adam replied.

The guy sputtered and waved his hands.

“I said get out. I just fucking made a huge mistake and now I have to fix it.”

Cursing as he dressed, muttering something about diva rock stars, he finally gathered his shit and stomped out the door.

Adam sighed, muscles still loose from the orgasm, but mind whirling with a million other emotions. He’d chosen the man for his resemblance, but he’d never intended to call him Tommy.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tossing the condom, and grabbed his clothes. He was definitely going to have to talk to Tommy. He couldn’t handle another moment of pretending their friendship was nothing but. And Adam owed Tommy an apology, for word vomiting on the bus without letting him get a word in, not to mentioning the whole completely avoiding him thing.

…

Tommy banged on the door hard with his fist. When it flung open to reveal Sutan’s flustered face, he tossed the boots into the room and crashed into Sutan’s arms. It was just a few seconds before strong arms wrapped around him, a soft shushing noise in his ear. Heat and love radiated from Sutan and something in his head finally hit its last straw and he broke. He pulled away from the embrace long enough to seal their lips, quieting Sutan’s murmurs, and easing the ache in his heart.

Tommy’s fingers gripped desperately in the thin cloth covering Sutan’s back, and his body fell into the easy rhythm of kissing his pain away. So easy, until Sutan brushed a thumb against his cheek, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, and Sutan squeezed. The motion halted his movements, and his eyes fluttered to Sutan’s, lips still pressed together until Sutan pulled away. The cold hit him and he bowed into himself, still seeking an answer from Sutan. “Please don’t push me away, please, I just… fuck Sutan… I need someone to let me love them, touch them, hold them like they’re mine. Even if it’s only for one night because I’m pretty sure pieces of my heart are still lying in Adam’s room… and I can’t… I just… please don’t send me away. I can’t face spending a sleepless night in a room I’m having to share with someone else.”

Sutan nodded, “You can stay here honey, I’d never push you away. You know I’m always here for you, but I don’t want you jumping into something because you’re hurting.”

“I just… Adam was…” Tommy couldn’t even say the words, instead he pleaded, “I need to feel something real, something solid… I feel like the entire world is caving in and I just need to break through it. I need a release, fuck… I need to…” Sutan cut him off with a kiss and he melted into it. Yes this was what he needed. The warm press of a strong body, heat, and a gentle hand pressed into his back drawing him closer.

The warm slide of their lips turned heated. Sutan’s sweetness flooded his mouth and all the while he breathed in Sutan’s fresh scent. When he delved his fingers into the black strands they were damp but silky. Shower fresh, Sutan must’ve taken a quick shower after he’d left. It dawned on him now that the shirt Sutan was wearing was black, unlike the one he’d been wearing only a short while ago. He couldn’t believe in his pleasure-hazed brain he was cataloguing the fact that Sutan had showered. Fuck that.

“Mmph, chair,” he murmured against Sutan’s mouth, not able to pull himself away from those lips completely.

Sutan took the hint, and while he was relatively thin, he was strong as an ox. Point proven by the fact he managed to tug Tommy up until Tommy could wrap his legs around Sutan’s waist without ever breaking the kiss. A short trip and Tommy held tight when Sutan reached back, hand bracing on plush arm of the chair for support. Sutan carefully settled back into the chair, and Tommy pulled away long enough to situate himself so that he was straddling Sutan’s lap.

 _Leverage,_ yes, he dove back into the kiss. The startled moan that slipped from Sutan’s mouth into his was like a delicate chocolate covered strawberry laid on his tongue; sweet, rich, and fragile. He groaned and pressed his tongue into Sutan’s mouth, sank down on his haunches, and rutted against Sutan’s denim covered thigh, his dress sliding up his thigh until part of the thong was visible.

It was heated, just on this side of completely desperate, but he didn’t care that he was humping Sutan’s leg, or that if he kept it up he was going to spill his come like a debauched whore in women’s clothes. Sutan, for what it was worth, was just as eager to enjoy the moment. Tommy felt Sutan’s long fingers grip his ass cheeks, urging their groins together until he was thrusting directly over Sutan’s length. He could feel Sutan’s erection rigid and wanting, but encased in the dark denim. Before he could over-think it he pulled away from those wicked lips and carefully tugged Sutan’s zipper down and flicked the button. He was pleased to find Sutan had forgone underwear. Tommy slid off the chair and urged Sutan to lift his hips so the offending material could be slid down to his ankles. He climbed back into Sutan’s lap and wrapped his hand around Sutan’s bare cock. It was a little surreal, but a lot hot, and he was amused by the pitiful sound Sutan made.

“Mmm bet that feels better doesn’t it?” A smile quirked Tommy’s lips and he took in the sight of Sutan exposed and looked back up at his face, taking in Sutan’s lips kiss-swollen and lipstick smeared, mouth slack.

“Mmm, come ‘ere,” Sutan demanded and pulled Tommy back to his lips.

They exchanged oxygen, spit, and soft moans, hips writhing together driving them both higher and closer to the edge. Sutan broke first, bit into Tommy’s lip, and bucked up hard. The minute the warm wetness hit the thin piece of fabric between them Tommy shuddered, fingers digging into Sutan’s biceps while his cock spurted. It was amazing, and the tension coiled in Tommy was released with the orgasm that wracked him. And when it was over, it was Sutan’s lips that breathed him back to life.

When his breathing settled he didn’t have the energy to move. He pressed as close to Sutan’s body as he could get, his nose nuzzled in Sutan’s shoulder. “What am I gonna do now?” he murmured against Sutan’s neck.

Sutan’s reply was a deep rumble with no words. He was floating into a sea of dreams, momentarily dulling the ache of his heart.

…

Adam’s world was hazy, each action felt slower than the last. It was like he was swimming in quicksand. He’d tried texting Tommy a few hundred times to no avail and when he went banging on Tommy’s hotel room door, all he got in return was a very startled Isaac. Isaac of course hadn’t seen Tommy since he’d left the room this morning, and claimed to have no clue as to where he’d gone.

He’d called Monte and Cam, neither were any help; same result for Brooke, Taylor, Terrance, and Sasha. Lane didn’t have any ideas, minus pointing out that Tommy rarely ever went anywhere alone, so he figured there was one last person in the equation he should probably check with. Sutan’s phone though went straight to voicemail, and he presumed there was his answer.

Another quick phone call to Lane confirmed what room Sutan was staying in. And that was that. Adam marched from the room determined to get Tommy to listen to him, and if he had to bang Sutan’s door down he would. No problem right? That wasn’t being a diva, irrational maybe, but by this point a sickness was coiling in the pit of his stomach, and the only cure was to make Tommy understand why he’d been such a dick.

Avoiding Tommy had been childish, he knew it, and the ache in his chest now that he was getting a taste of his own medicine didn’t sit well with him. Nor did the fact he was going to make an ass of himself by admitting he’d brought a guy back to his hotel room just because he looked like Tommy. Nope, it wasn’t creepy stalkerish, not obsessive, just enough of a kick in his teeth to make him realize that he and Tommy had crossed the line between friendship and something else a long time ago.

 _Denial._ It tasted pretty sweet on his tongue there for a while, tasted a lot like a pretty blond bassist. Now that the truth had hit him in the face, he was either gonna make the biggest mistake of his life, or he was gonna finally be happy.

The sound of his hand hitting the door echoed through the hall and it grounded him. He could do this, or so he thought until Sutan opened the door looking disheveled, lipstick staining his lips even though Adam could tell he’d attempted to clean it off. “Sutan?” Adam asked, unsure of what the hell he was looking at, “Have you seen Tommy?”

“Yes Adam, as a matter-of-fact I have, and let me tell you something right now Mister Glam God, you are one blind motherfucker. I don’t know what the fuck Tommy caught you in the middle of when he used the keycard I so kindly borrowed from you, but he’s hurting. He’s done everything in his power to get you to see that he’s fucking in love with you and all you’ve done is push him away with some lame excuse or another. Open your damn eyes, that kid ain’t just looking for a quick fuck, he’s got hearts in his eyes every time he looks at you. If everyone else can see it, why haven’t you?

“For fucks sake, Tommy let me dress him up as a chick for you, sent him up to surprise you, and I no sooner take a shower and he’s back at my door, tears in his eyes, boots in one hand, and the next thing I know I have a lap full of Tommy looking for comfort in the wrong place. Yes, I gave him that comfort, yes it’s his lipstick on my face, and yes I love him, but he fucking loves you. Now wake your ass up Lambert and put his heart back together.”

Adam was gapping, mouth hung open, after having a new asshole chewed open for him by Sutan.

“Speak,” Sutan snapped.

“Umm, I uhh… fuck… he saw me? Fucking hell, I was gonna tell him about it anyway, but he fucking saw it? He must think I’m pathetic, wait what? He loves me?”

“Yes Bonehead, about fucking time you got the memo. I was beginning to think I was gonna have to stamp it on your cock or something so you might actually see it. Doesn’t matter now, seems like you woke up enough to at least realize ‘we’re just friends’ is a crock of shit. ‘Bout time, now go get your boy and make it right. He’s on the bed. I laid him down after he fell asleep in my shoulder. He’s gonna need a bath, and you’re gonna have an awesome time peeling that dress off him. Dried come is a bitch like that, but maybe that will help you work it out. You help him free his cock and he’ll fall into your arms like some chick flick. Or not. Whatever just take care of him, you blind bastard.”

Adam was bewildered. He’d had Sutan cuss him a few times over this or that, but he wasn’t sure Sutan had ever called him so many names in one conversation. Yep, he deserved it, and he was gonna make it right.

He walked into the room and sure enough Tommy was laid out on top of the sheets. His makeup was smeared and his dress and fishnets looked worse for the wear, but Adam had never seen anything more beautiful. He leaned over and scooped Tommy up, cradling him in his arms. Tommy snuffled in his sleep and Adam wasn’t surprised that a nose found its way to his neck. “Come on Cinderella, looks like I fucked up our ball, and we really gotta talk,” he murmured into Tommy’s hair.

Tommy stirred at the sound of his voice, and when Tommy opened his eyes Adam felt a million emotions well up in him. He saw the hurt, regret, and shame in Tommy’s eyes and he wanted to wipe it all away, to make it better. First he was gonna start with the truth as he knew it. “Baby I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot,” Adam said and dared to brush a kiss against Tommy cheek. He was pleased to get a timid smile.

“I can walk,” Tommy rasped, voice thick with sleep.

Adam lowered Tommy’s feet to the floor. “Come with me back to my room. Seriously we have to talk, and then maybe I’ll help you out of this.” Adam smirked, hoping he wasn’t being too forward.

Tommy didn’t reply exactly, he just pulled on the platforms, and relief flooded Adam’s system when Tommy’s nimble fingers laced with his.

…

With some warm water Adam had managed to free Tommy from the dress and underwear. The water breathed new life into Tommy’s come it seemed, and he’d wrinkled his nose at Tommy and sent him to shower. But not before helping Tommy free himself from the garter belt and fishnets. It had pained him to take apart the careful, slutty masterpiece that was Tommy in drag, but before anything, they needed to get everything out in the open.

Adam patted the seat beside himself when a fresh-faced Tommy emerged wearing the fluffy white robe he’d left on the back of the door. Tommy sat down beside him, but he could see the guarded expression so unlike the open freeness that normally embodied Tommy.

“Soooo…” Adam drew out the word on his tongue until Tommy finally looked up at him. “Sutan chewed me out, called me a million different things, and told me I was blind. Those make out sessions I brushed off as you being drunk, or not thinking straight, that was… it was your way of telling me how you felt?”

“Yeah.” Tommy’s voice was so soft, and it was only the shape of the word on Tommy’s lips that allowed Adam to be sure of what he heard.

“Well, maybe it’s time I fess up and tell you how fucking stupid I am.”

“You’re not stupid,” Tommy replied firmly.

“No, but my actions have been.” Adam paused to really think about everything he needed to say. “I was afraid… I’m afraid of getting hurt… straight boys always lead to heartache. I can’t fucking do it again.”

“Adam, look at me, look at the lengths I went to try to get you to see that I… that I really fucking care about you… and not in the you’re my best friend way. In the way that I want to be the first thing you see in the morning, and the last thing you see at night. I want to know what it feels like to have your flavor on my tongue while you show me how it feels to have sex with a man… with you. Adam, fuck, I love you okay, and when I saw you with that fucking twink my world shattered. I couldn’t breathe and Sutan was there, Sutan loved me, but he’s not you.” Adam felt his breath catch in his throat about the time Tommy’s voice cracked.

“I love you too,” Adam whispered and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He reached up slowly and cupped Tommy’s cheek in his hand, pleased when Tommy nuzzled it. He dared to lean in and press a tender kiss to Tommy’s lips.

When he pulled away Tommy was looking at him funny. “That still doesn’t explain the twink in your room earlier.”

“Did you notice anything about the dude? I mean did you really look at him?”

Tommy shook his head from side to side. “I was too… I just… I couldn’t watch. My heart was too busy shattering to notice anything. Why? What should I have noticed Adam, you were shacked up, getting ready to fuck someone.” Tommy’s voice was tight, and laced with anger.

“Well, I could start with the fact he was about five-foot-six, brown eyes, blond hair with a really emo little fringe. Sound like anyone you know?”

Adam smiled at the flush that crept over Tommy’s cheeks. “You brought him back because he looked like me.”

“Well, in description only. He didn’t have your little upturned nose, your beautiful lips, and his eyes weren’t the right shade. Definitely nowhere as beautiful as you.”

“You think, really?”

Adam smiled and brushed a fingertip across the tip of Tommy’s nose.

“Yes I think, you’re beautiful, and I don’t love him, baby. I was just trying to convince myself he was what I wanted because he was all I thought I could have. And seeing as you said I was getting ready to fuck him I presume you didn’t see the explosive ending?”

“Noooo?”

“Well, let’s start with the fact when that I came I called him Tommy. It jolted me enough to make me realize I was looking for something I wasn’t going to get with him. I didn’t get him off and told him to leave. Dude had the nerve to call me a diva.”

Tommy’s laughter was loud and bright and when it finally calmed he whispered, “you are,” against Adam’s lips. Adam couldn’t find it in himself to argue though because he was too busy with the warm slickness of Tommy’s tongue on his bottom lip.

It was in that few seconds before he granted Tommy’s pursuing tongue entrance, that he felt everything fall into place. Tommy’s body melted into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist. He pulled Tommy up and into his lap and finally opened up. Tommy was like a hummingbird licking into a flower and Adam groaned.

The easy way they’d always fit together left Tommy shifting impatiently against Adam’s cock and he laced his fingers through blond hair and tugged. Tommy was flushed beautifully and when Tommy let Adam draw him away from his mouth, the gorgeous flutter of long dark lashes finally revealed eyes that were almost black with lust. Tommy seemed drunk on it, but Adam didn’t want to go any further than Tommy was ready for. Tommy tried to drift back into the kiss but Adam held him firm and Tommy looked confused. “What?” he asked his voice making Adam shiver.

“You’ve never… ya know… we don’t have to… we can take it slow.”

“I’ve never, but fuck do I look like I want to take it slow?” Tommy asked and bucked into Adam, letting Adam feel the rigid line of his cock barely hidden beneath the robe.

Adam laughed; it was all he could do. Tommy was always very open with how he felt, but he usually wasn’t quite that straightforward with making his point. His laughter was short lived, and promptly silenced when Tommy jerked forward, catching Adam off guard. His hand still nestled in Tommy’s hair went slack when their lips crashed together, and from there, it was fucking on. It was just a race to see who could get naked and into bed first. He knew he’d lost the minute Tommy shucked the robe and let it puddle like a sacrifice at his feet, but the bonus was watching the cute lil butt sway as Tommy sashayed into the bedroom. Tommy turned back only long enough to crook a finger at Adam, an invitation, and it took all of Adam’s willpower not to fall over his own feet while he quickly tossed articles of clothing across the room until his skin was bare and tingled with anticipation.

When he walked into the bedroom he was presented with the image of a beautiful, lithe body laid out like and angel on a fluffy cloud of white sheets. Or so he thought until it was the devil that spoke. “I wanna know how it feels to have you inside me.”

Adam’s eyes rolled back in his head for a minute and he palmed at his aching cock. “You’re trying to kill me, I’m sure of it,” Adam groaned.

“With kindness?” Tommy returned playfully.

Adam slid onto the bed and aligned his body with Tommy’s; every inch of skin that could touch did. He smiled at the little shiver that coursed through Tommy and time slipped away with soft kisses and the gentle roll of his hips. The little desperate noises from Tommy seeped into his Adam’s mouth, sweet like honey, and finally he couldn’t wait anymore. He rolled off Tommy and grappled for the bag beside his bed. Lube, condoms, a deep breath to settle his nerves, and he’d settled between Tommy’s spread thighs. It was a beautiful sight indeed, Tommy’s face flushed, cock hard and weeping, and just the thought of what those slightly rounded cheeks were hiding. Tommy might not have much of an ass, but Adam quickly discovered that underneath all those clothes it had a nice little shape to it from this viewpoint, with Tommy on his back.

“Gonna get you nice and ready for it, baby,” Adam purred and poured the slick substance over his fingers and Tommy’s balls. Tommy squeaked at the cold, but the drizzle crept from his balls down his crack, making it glisten in the soft light, and Adam was sure he’d never seen anything more hypnotizing.

Adam had always been one to keep his word, and the slow thrust of his scissoring fingers into Tommy’s body was a blissful torture. He was rewarded for his patience though, by the beautiful display before him. Tommy writhed, trying to get more, faster; and the amazing noises, and begging pleas coming from those kiss puffy lips were definitely something he’d use for jerk off material from now until the end of time. With two fingers surrounded by slick heat, he traced a third finger slowly around the rim, watching as the muscle twitched for a moment. An easy press and it too was being enveloped, and the startled sound from Tommy when he crooked his fingers up, well, that was just a bonus.

He took his time, easing Tommy open. He’d learned a long time ago that his cock made good prep a must, but this, this was something else, something completely new. He would be Tommy’s first, and that thought in itself had Adam leaking against his stomach. He wanted to make it good for Tommy, but he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold on.

Tommy’s cries escalated an octave, and Adam shook all the other thoughts from his head to focus. Tommy was trembling, his body vibrating the bed, fingers clenching tight in the comforter. Adam recognized the look, wide-eyed, confused, and unsure. He’d been tapping on Tommy’s prostate, and when his fingers stilled, Tommy took a shuddering breath, and directed a heated gaze down at him. “I was…” Tommy fumbled for the thought, eyes hazy, pupils blown.

“Gonna come?”

Tommy nodded and Adam smirked.

“So fucking intense… please.” Tommy’s voice was tight and thin.

“What baby?”

“Stop fucking teasing me, come on.”

Adam pulled his fingers from Tommy, bemused by the little whine that came from him. The condom was quick work though; rip, place, roll, lube. Then he was positioning his cock. “Relax, don’t tense up, promise we’ll take it slow,” Adam rumbled and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips. He pressed forward, easy firm pressure and Tommy opened up for him. He pulled back enough to see his cock being engulfed, and his eyes rolled back in his head when two things happened simultaneously.

“Adam, fuck!” Tommy rasped in his ear, nails pressing into the tender flesh at the backs of his arms. But no, that wasn’t what had Adam biting his lip hard, trying to think of anything but the tight heat surrounding him. Tommy had bucked up in reflex the minute the head of his cock had slipped inside and in the process had taken nearly Adam’s entire length in one slick slide.

His muscles were tensed, and he gritted his teeth around the words, “Don’t, shh, please.”

Tommy groaned and whined out a soft apology, but stayed completely still until Adam had more than a thread of control over his body. “Mmm, so fucking tight, shh. It’s okay, now… mmm… now I’m gonna show you exactly how much I’ve wanted you, baby.”

Heated skin pressed together, a fine sheen of sweat broke out along their skin, and with each kiss they shared air, saliva, and tongue. It was primal, amazingly slow, and when they finally came it crested like a tidal wave and crashed over them. Tommy’s scream vibrated in Adam’s ear, his own moan soft and needy and he wasn’t sure if he was ever gonna come down from the high. Not with Tommy’s body thrumming, muscles twitching and squeezing his cock, which was still spilling the last of its offering into the condom. Before he collapsed he gently pulled away and fell onto his side to keep from crushing Tommy.

It was quiet, the only sounds in the room coming from the panting breaths from their bodies and the whir of the heat spilling from the vent by the bed. Finally though, eyes still bleary, Adam looked at Tommy. Gorgeous, that boy definitely gave a new meaning to sex hair, and when Adam linked their fingers together Tommy’s eyes fluttered open. “If that’s what gay sex is all about, we’re fucking doing it like rabbits just so you know.” Tommy’s voice was rough but held a hint of laughter.

“Oh baby, with me, it’s always like that.”

“Mmm,” Tommy replied snuggling closer to Adam.

“Does that mean you wanna give this a shot?”

“You’re kidding me right?” Tommy looked up at him like he’d lost his mind.

“No, I don’t want to presume…” He was cut off by a kiss.

“You think now that I finally got what I wanted after months of trying to get you to see it, that I’m gonna give this up? Not gonna happen. I fucking love you, okay? Now leave all your ‘Tommy’s straight’ preaching to the press if you must. I just had your cock up my ass. I don’t think that gets me the Heterosexual of the Year award.”

“Okay baby, alright, we’re gonna do this.” Adam smiled. “I love you too and I guess I really owe Sutan like a shopping spree or something.”

“I’m totally buying Raja the sparkliest dress I can find,” Tommy replied.

Adam giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy. Yep maybe this could work; after all he seemed to have a Fairy Tranmother.


End file.
